QUE HARÍAS POR AMOR?
by Alaina Moreno
Summary: EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SERENA CAMBIAN Y POR PROTEGER HASTA EL QUE SERIA SU AMIGO... QUE HARÍAS POR AMOR?
1. Chapter 1

**QUE HARIAS POR AMOR**

Quiero decir que los personajes no son míos, sino de nuestra gran Naoko Takeuchi de resto toda la historia salió de mi cabeza… espero que se entretengan con esta historia diferente a la que comúnmente conocemos. Gracias…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **SERENA ESTUDIABA EN LA PREPARATORIA DE TOKIO ESTABA EN PRIMER GRADO, TENIA DOS AMIGAS MINA Y REI JUNTAS SE CONOCIAN DESDE NIÑAS Y SIEMPRE SE CUBRIAN CUANDO A ALGUNA SE LE ATRAVEZABA UNA LOCA IDEA, PERO ESTA VEZ LAS COSAS IRIAN MAS ALLA DE LO QUE PENSABAN…**

 **En la cafetería después de clases…**

-Por favor amigas se los suplico… -rogaba con la mano en el corazón la rubia-

\- Como se te ocurre una idea así… eso no lo podremos hacer y menos por que ya se pasa de los límites de la cordura- dijo la pelinegra

\- Seria mi sueño hecho realidad

-Pero si quiera has considerado pensar en las demás personas… las que te aman- expreso Mina

-Eso jamás pasara por que el amor no existe- dijo muy segura Serena

-Hay muchos te amarían y te respetarían tal como lo hace Diamante por ti además viajar hasta China eso ya es otra cosa… -dijo Reí preocupada

-Pues esta decidido si no me quieren ayudar no lo hagan, no están obligadas a nada, solo quiero que sepan lo que voy a hacer y punto- dijo fastidiada Serena

Serena se levanto de su puesto y salió furiosa, las dos chicas se quedaron mirando como su amiga se iba, ellas no podían hacer nada ya que ella había tenido muchos desaciertos en el amor.

Ha pasado un año, Mina y Rei le perdieron el rastro a su amiga, la última vez que la vieron se había cortado el cabello

\- Mina! Ven rápido!- grito Rei

-Que paso Rei? Cual es tu urgencia? – pregunto sin afán Mina

\- Mira…-dijo Rei

Ella es… Serena!- dijo asombrada Mina

\- Si la encontré casualmente uno de mis primos vive en China y le pedí el favor de que si por casualidad veía a Serena nos avisara- afirmo Rei

-Bueno y como fue que tu primo la encontró?- pregunto Mina

-Pues mira el iba muy triste por que hace poco termino con su prometida, iba directo al parque en eso una joven se choco con el, cayeron juntos al suelo y cuando el la vio recordó a mi amiga e inmediatamente me informo eso ya hace seis meses pero hasta ahora se pudo comunicar pues entre el estudio y el trabajo ha tenido poco tiempo…

 **Hace seis meses en China**

\- Bien ya llevo tres horas buscándolo y nada que encuentro a Diamante ya recorrí cada lugar y cada hospital hasta busque en el parque y nada… donde estará?

Serena iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto choca con alguien y cae de bruces en el suelo…

Hay eso me dolió…-adolorida dijo la rubia

Oye disculpa no te vi venir… -la ayudo a levantar- en ese caso te invito un café

En el momento que sus manos se rozaron sintieron una corriente pasar por sus cuerpos…

\- Esta bien- dejo ella

Cuando ella levanto su mirada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos zafiro que la dejaron en shock

\- Mucho gusto-le tomo la mano- me llamo Darien y tu eres…?

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Serena- dijo la chica

\- Que bonito nombre Serena- dijo el azabache

-Muchas gracias- se sonrojo la rubia

-bueno y que te trae por acá por que no eres de aca verdad?- pregunto fasinado de la rubia

-Bueno la verdad no, soy de Tokio pero vine acá buscando un amigo- contesto la rubia

\- Que te parece si vamos a aquella cafetería y me cuentas- dijo Darién

-Ok gracias.

Juntos caminaron hasta la cafetería que quedaba en la esquina del parque, allí Serena le conto por que había llegado a China y que buscaba a Diamante pero que no conocía el lugar y se había perdido

Darien en cambio le abrió su corazón y le conto todo lo que paso con su prometida Hotaru y como le dolió su separación

 **Un mes después**

-Alo diga?

-Claro ya estas tan ocupado que ni te acuerdas de mi voz- sonando en tono enojada-

- _Como me voy a olvidar de ti si eres lo que siempre busque…_ -penso-como estas Serena

-si claro- empezó a sonreír en tono sarcástico- tú sabes que aquí no conozco a nadie más pero tu como tienes una lista de pretendientes extensa-rio

-Eso me sonó a celos?

-Yo celosa de ti por favor- _si supieras no creo en el amor pero no se porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente_ \- además tu tienes un millón de mujeres que darían la vida por ti

-Si pero tu sabes que mi corazón ya tiene dueña- _si supieras que mi corazón solo late por ti y demostrarte que tu que dices amor si existe_ -

\- Pobre la mujer que te escoja como pareja, la compadezco no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo-rio a carcajadas_

-Eso no me pareció gracioso pero a cambio de tu disculpa estoy libre para que me invites un helado

-Esta bien nos vemos en una hora en el parque

\- Ok allá nos vemos, además tengo algo que decirte

\- Desde que no sea que te vayas a casar y no me invites-rio-

\- No te preocupes por eso por que tu serias mi invitada de honor

-Ok nos vemos mas tarde

-Ok adiós

Al rato…

-Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote?- dijo Darién risueño

\- Lo lamento mucho se me antojo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y no pude evitar la tentación…-rio Serena

-Tu no cambias…-suspiro- bueno Serena debo hablar contigo de algo importante

\- Que paso Darien estas bien –toco su frente como si tuviera fiebre

-Estoy bien no te preocupes solo que por mi universidad a los mejores nos dieron un intercambio a Italia y decidí aceptarlo… dijo triste

\- Queeeeee!–Empezó a llorar a grito tendido

\- No te alteres solo será por un tiempo para dejar en regla mis papeles y volvere- la abrazo – además tienes a tu novio Diamante

\- Es de verdad – murmuro

-Ok debo ir a mi casa a empacar por que mi vuelo sale mañana en la mañana- afirmo el azabache

-Estaré hay para despedirte- sonrió

-Allá te espero- dijo alegre

- _si tan solo supieras todo lo que te amo cuando regrese ojala que no sea demasiado tarde…_ \- pensó el azabache

 **En la casa de Diamante…**

\- Alo?- contesto Diamante

-Hola cariño- hablaron del otro lado

\- Hola, todo salió a la perfección- dijo el peliplateado-ya saque a ese estúpido de Darién del camino

-ya sabes que hacer, destrozale la vida a Serena Tsukino-dijo la chica del otro lado

-así será jamas se volverá a burlar de nosotros- dijo malevolo

 **En casa de Serena…**

Serena sollozaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama abrazándose las piernas y pensaba que por que la vida era tan injusta y se había enamorado de Darién, además tenia a su novio Diamante

SERENA:- _Como podría seguir así debo de levantarme y seguir adelante yo se que cuando regrese le dire que lo amo ya que mi único y verdadero amor eres tu Darién_

Pensando en eso e imaginando que Darién algún día llegaría se quedo dormida…

 **Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto…**

 _Bueno a empezar una nueva vida y cuando regrese te pediré ser mi novia_ -pensaba mientras llegaba Serena-

A lo lejos una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules llegaba para parase de frente a Darién

\- con las manos sudorosas susurraba- Darién te voy a extrañar muchísimo-

\- yo también Serena solo recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado para acompañarte y que se que te vas a portar bien te estaré llamando cada vez que este desocupado

\- Esta bien yo también te llamare, aquí estaré el día que llegues para cuando volvamos a vernos…

Darien no aguanto mas y abrazo a Serena y aunque pensaba que podía ser rechazado y mínimo ganarse una buena cachetada se acerco lentamente y beso a Serena aunque al principio ella no respondió, poco a poco fue cediendo y el beso se torno suave y cargado de amor…

-Lo siento Serena… la verdad… yo…

\- puso sus dedos en los labios de el- no te preocupes es solo un beso- y sonrió

Al fondo llamaban el vuelo de Darién el se dispuso a subir no sin antes despedirse de Serena de un abrazo…

- _Ahora que voy a hacer, ese beso fue demasiado para mi algo que no lo esperaba y ahora que Darién esta lejos como podre decirle que me enamore de el y por otro lado estoy con Diamante, perdóname Darién_ … - pensaba mientras lloraba-

El celular de Serena sonó

-diga-

-serena ya dejaste a tu amiguito en el aeropuerto vente ya para acá- dijo molesto Diamante

-ok ya voy- colgó Serena

Mirando a lo alto donde el avión de Darién despegaba

 **En la casa de Diamante**

-hola Diamante- saludo alegremente la rubia

-hola Serena-contesto

-sabes se que a mi no me gustas que te la pases con ese eres mi novia y te la pasas mas con el que conmigo- dijo malhumorado

-pues para tu información el ya se fue y no lo veras mas- dijo con tono fuerte

-a mi tu me respetas- dándole una cachetada

-hasta aquí llego yo- le dio la espalda

-si tu te vas y no haces lo que te digo el que terminara pagando las consecuencias será el sabes que tengo influencias y hare que lo busquen hasta en el ultimo lugar para darle lo que se merece- dijo triunfal

Serena en ese momento sintió mucho miedo.

-no me interesa lo que le pase es solo mi amigo y se podrá defender- dijo asustada

-pues no parece- dijo Diamante

-sabes mas que nadie que el amor en mi no existe y si estoy contigo es por que así lo quisiste y sabias a lo que te enfrentabas conmigo- dijo impaciente

-entonces estarás conmigo por que aquí no tienes a nadie mas, vives de mi y yo cobro mis favores- dijo Diamante

-si y que es lo que quieres Diamante- dijo enfrentándolo

-simple Serena, olvidas tu amistad con Darién y conmigo tendrás todos los lujos que quieras- dijo el peli plateado

-y si no lo hago que?- dijo preocupada

-pues la única parte donde visitaras a tu amigo será en un cementerio- dijo

Serena quedo asustada ante tal confesión, pues sabia que no podría dejar que nada le pasara a Darién, sin importar la felicidad de ella así que no lo pensó dos veces

-esta bien olvidare a Darién, solo tengo una condición- dijo

-que quieres Serena?- dijo Diamante

-que se quede estipulado que todo lo que hago es por la seguridad de Darién que no quiero ni tu dinero ni nada de ti y que viviremos separados- dijo ella

-esta bien, si tu pones tus condiciones yo pongo las mías- dijo el

-que pretendes Diamante- dijo asustada

-sencillo que cada vez que yo quiera hagas lo que yo diga sin importar que sea- dijo el

-esta bien Diamante tu ganas- dijo cabizbaja

-por ahora te quiero en mi cama- dijo quitándose la ropa

-esta bien- dijo triste

 **Meses despues**

Serena rechazaba todas las llamadas de Darién pero en una de ellas sin mirar el identificador contesto.

-aló ?

-hola serena-hablo el azabache-

-Darién- se quedo quieta

-por fin me contestas- dijo el azabache

-he estado ocupada en mis estudios- con el corazón en la mano

-sabes he regresado y quisiera verte- dijo contento

-si claro-contesto la rubia- como a que hora?

-te parece bien en una hora?-dijo Darién

-perfecto allá estaré-

-ok adiós-

-adiós-

A lo que Serena colgó estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabia si el tomaría bien el terminar con su amistad ya que a pesar de que estaba profundamente enamorada no quería que nada le pasara

Por otro lado Darién quería ver a su princesa ha pasado mucho tiempo y su amor por ella estaba intacto y aunque hoy se le iba a declarar

No sabia si seria correspondido por que sabia que ella no creía en el amor, pero haría todo lo que fuera por conquistarla…

Una hora mas tarde en el parque…

-hola Darién- saludo la rubia-

-hola Serena-saludo feliz el azabache

Se sentaron en unas bancas donde podían ver un hermoso paisaje de un lago…

-sabes Darién hay algo que debo decirte- dijo mirando a lo lejos

-que pasa Serena- dijo Darién

-yo creo que es mejor que no nos sigamos viendo-dijo al fin

-QUE? Por que – dijo asombrado

-has sido un amigo muy bueno conmigo y la verdad aprendí cosas de ti que siempre negué- dijo ella

-…-

-yo tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas y no quiero que te sientas de lado así que es lo mejor para los dos además estoy dejando descuidado a mi novio…- dijo casi llorando

-Serena- dijo Darién

-así que es mejor decir adiós- miro a Darién dándole una ultima sonrisa

Ella se levanto y Darién la tomo por la mano

-no lo hagas por favor- suplico- termina con el y te prometo todo para que estés bien

-no Darién, no lo hagas mas difícil- dijo ocultando sus ojos

Darién la soltó y Serena salió corriendo el solo la vio como se iba con ella su vida…

No muy lejos de hay…

-ya ves te dije que ella si se había enamorado de el- dijo ella

-si pero eso no le da el derecho para que me allá utilizado yo también me enamore de ella y lo único que recibí fue indiferencia-dijo Diamante

-aprovéchala ya que es toda tuya- riendo a carcajadas

-es verdad pero por ahora deberíamos ir a un lugar mas intimo a celebrar- dijo el peli plateado

-vamos y hazme tuya- dijo ella

-vamos-tomándola de la cintura y saliendo de allí

Diamante salió de hay junto con Beryl felices que acababan con las ilusiones de Serena…

Lo que no sabia Serena es la tormentosa vida que le espera al lado de Diamante…


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE HARIAS POR AMOR**

Quiero aclarar que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi lo demás es producto de mi imaginación…

* * *

Después de ver a Serena salir llorando Beryl y Diamante estaban felices de ver como se le destrozaba el corazón a Serena

-bueno vamos a nuestro nidito de amor-dijo coquetamente

-vamos cariño-dijo el

Luego de llegar a su departamento Beryl y Diamante tenían un encuentro amoroso en lo que Serena llegaba a su departamento y lloraba inconsolablemente…

-Darién lo siento mucho, quería que las cosas fueran de otra manera y mira como esta todo esto ahora yo que no creía en el amor y me vengo enamorar de ti…

Lloro hasta quedar dormida

Mientras tanto Diamante y Beryl…

-que dicha es por fin ver a esa mosquita muerta sufrir como lo hice yo- dijo la peli roja

-si es cierto tanto que decía que el amor no existía y eso no era de ella y ahora esta sufriendo y espera y vera lo que seguirá por que esto a penas comienza- dijo fumando

-esa estúpida solo querrá morirse- sentencio-así como algún día lo hice yo…

 **FLASH BACK**

-bombón espera- dijo un muchacho

-hola seiya- saludo- y dime que paso

-nada malo no te preocupes-con la mano en la nuca –quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al parque

-nada me hace mas feliz que eso adoro los parque- dijo alegre

-si lo se además debo decirte algo urgente- preocupado

-es algo sobre tu novia?-dijo la rubia

-si las cosas no andan bien- dijo el

\- bien quizás te pueda ayudar, nos vemos en el parque al las 3 te parece?-dijo Serena

-me parece perfecto-dijo- gracias Sere- dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bien nos vemos-

Muy cerca Beryl miraba la conversación y pensaba que Serena estaba interesada en su novio aunque la verdad ella jamás se fijo en Seiya al igual que el jamás se fijo en Serena, se tenían un gran cariño como hermanos

En el parque

-por aquí bombón- grito Seiya- tu siempre tan cumplida llevo media hora esperándote- con la mano en la cara

-seiya, me quede comiendo un poco de pastel que Lita me dio- sonrió

-tu siempre de glotona-afirmo

-déjame quieres- mirando a otro lado- mas bien dime que pasa con tu novia

-no se bombón la noto muy extraña ella siempre es muy tierna conmigo y ahora es indiferente y siempre me esta celando diciendo que no la amo y la verdad la amo como no tienes idea-bajo la cabeza

-habla con ella quizás tenga una respuesta además si ella te ama como dice entonces juntos vencerán cualquier obstáculo pero si no te ama mejor déjala que se vaya y sea feliz- levantándole los ánimos

-bombón-

-tu sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas siempre doy con quien no es- defendiéndose

-tu nunca entiendes verdad- riéndose

-sabia que no te gustaría mi consejo por que nunca me he enamorado- riéndose

-si pero a pesar de todo te amo como mi hermanita- dándole un abrazo- para que sepas que es amar

-seiya ya basta suéltame- riéndose

-sabia que la amas Seiya Kou- dijeron a sus espaldas

-Beryl las cosas no son como tu crees- dijo la rubia

-ah no y entonces como si veo que mi novio se te declara y tu como si nada te dejas- dijo con rabia

-amor ella es como mi hermana déjame explicarte- suplico

-vete no quiero saber de ti- salió corriendo

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-yo se Beryl pero por ahora tendrá sus consecuencias- riendo

-si lo se por eso soy feliz viéndola destrozada- abrazo a su amante

En el departamento de Darién

-creo que ya tengo todo listo voy a hablar con mi prima si ella me recibe por un tiempo mientras consigo trabajo y me voy del todo a Italia- dijo tomándose un te

-diga- dijeron del otro lado-

-Rei como estas- saludo

-Darién que bueno escucharte de nuevo, hace mucho que no sabia de ti- dijo alegre

-si lo se es que he tenido mucho trabajo y con lo de la universidad a penas me da tiempo- dijo el

-si claro eso es por andar de novio- rio

-no como se te ocurre aunque si me enamore- dijo triste

-y eso que paso, estas bien, dime quien ese para irle a partir la cara a quien le hizo daño a mi primo- hecha una furia

-el problema es ese de quien me enamore no me correspondió por su bobada de que el amor no existe y quería probar con su novio- dijo el

-sabes esas palabras se me hacen conocidas- pensativa

-ahhh si a quien que tu conozcas- dijo el

-por casualidad tu enamorada se llama SerenaTsukino- pregunto

-así es-respondió asombrado

-lo sabia ella jamás se separaría de ese miserable- dijo ella

-que pasa Rei me estas asustando- reacciono

-voy a tomar el primer vuelo para allá y te cuento debemos estar pendientes de Serena esta en peligro- afirmo

-como así y mientras tanto que hago- hablo el azabache

-tu vigílala yo me encargo de las chicas- dijo la chica

-chicas? A ella no le conozco ninguna amiga- dijo el

-si lo se el esta empeñado en hacernos daño por que ella no le correspondió como el quería y ahora la tiene bajo amenazas- suspiro

-Dios santo- replico

-no te preocupes tengo las pruebas de eso y ahora que la encontramos los hare ir a la cárcel

-los hare?-

-si el esta confabulado con Beryl y no descansaran hasta ver acabada a Serena

-no lo puedo creer-

-Darién escúchame vigila a Serena desde lejos mientras llegamos allá, te la encargo por favor

-de acuerdo Rei

-gracias mañana nos vemos

-esta bien adiós

-adiós

A lo que colgó Darién no podía creer la magnitud del problema Serena en peligro y el nunca se dio cuenta

En Tokio Rei alertaba a las chicas

-Mina ya llamaste a Amy y Lita- dijo ella

-si Rei nos vemos en China –dijo ella

-ok vámonos

-vamos

En otro sitio

-si Amy gracias- dijo la chica de coleta

-debemos ayudar a Serena no sabemos que quiere Diamante- dijo la peli azul

-así es ya esta todo listo en el aeropuerto y allá recogeremos las chicas- dijo ansiosa

-es la primera vez que nos vemos si hay alguien que nos unió es Serena

-así es no podemos permitir que le pase algo a ella

Una semana después en el departamento de Darién

-bien chicas ya tenemos la rutina de Serena- dijo Rei

-es cierto ahora debemos secuestrarla y sacarla lejos- dijo Lita

-Darién la casa esta lista? –pregunto la peli azul

-si ya esta todo listo-

-debemos distraer a Diamante haciéndole creer que acabamos de llegar y estamos buscando a Serena- dijo Mina

-Darién tu preséntate con Beryl ella te conoce pero supuestamente tu a ella no y distráela- dijo la peli azul

Darién asintió

-bien todo listo- dijo Mina manos a la obra

En el departamento de Diamante

-diga- contesto

\- hola Diamante con Rei

-hola Rei que gusto- con cara de fastidio

-es que queríamos llegar a Serena de sorpresa pero no nos contesta y no sabemos donde vive no podrías ayudar

-si claro donde están- pregunto

\- en el aeropuerto-

-ya voy para allá- dijo el

-gracias aquí esperamos- dijo ella

A lo que colgó el le dijo a Beryl lo que pasaba así que ella mejor se fue a caminar en lo que Diamante se fue a recoger a Rei y Mina

-bien Diamante salió para allá y Beryl al parque- dijo la peli azul escondida

-gracias Amy- dijo lita- ya voy para el parque- miro a Darién- vamos es tu turno Darién asintió

En el parque…

 _-esas niñitas ojala Serena se quede con la boquita cerrada o sino le ira mal-_ pensaba Beryl cuando de repente se estrello

-disculpa iba algo distraída y… - se quedo asombrada del hermoso hombre que se quedo mirándola

-no te preocupes yo también estaba distraído- dijo Darién-disculpa como te llamas

-Beryl- contesto ella

-Darién mucho gusto- dijo el

Cuando ella escucho ese nombre recordó que era el amigo de Serena y que aprovecharía para conquistarlo

-y Darién no me invitas un café- coqueteando

-claro vamos- llevándola del brazo hacia la cafetería

En lo que Darién y Beryl caminaban Lita aviso que estaba fuera de base

-listo Amy ya quedaron distraídos, es tu turno- dijo la castaña

-bueno Lita deséame suerte- dijo Amy en lo que salió hacia el otro lado

En el departamento de Serena

-por fin hoy no he recibido llamadas de Diamante, ojala que por hoy no llame- decía mientras sanaba los moretones en sus brazos y piernas- es que ayer casi me mata si no es por que lo llamaron a lo mejor estaría en el hospital- suspiro

En eso timbraron a la puerta

-Serena- abrazo a su amiga

-Amy- ahogando un quejido- pero que haces aquí sabes que si estas cerca algo te pase

-no te preocupes yo solo quiero decirte que eres mi miga y que me perdones por todo- dijo apenada en lo que ponía su mano con un pañuelo en la cara de Serena

-pero que…- desvaneciéndose

-lo siento Serena es por tu bien- dijo ella- chicos es ahora ayúdenme a sacarla

En eso van llegando Rei Mina y Diamante y ven como dos hombre se van llevando a Serena

-que esta pasando-grito horrorizada Mina

-es Serena- dijo Rei- ayúdenla grito

En lo que fue Diamante quedo en estado de shock pues nada de lo que estaba pasando fue idea suya

_ _maldita Beryl sabia que estaba ocupado y se la llevo para matarla pero ya la llamare y hablare con ella-_ pensó

-saben chicas llamen a la policía yo voy por otro lado a ver si puedo hacer algo dijo Diamante

-gracias ayúdanos a encontrar nuestra amiga- mintió Rei

-me voy cualquier cosa no duden en llamar- dijo el

-si claro- afirmo Rei

En lo que Diamante se retiraba ellas estaban felices todo estaba saliendo a la perfección…

-Beryl donde carajos estas te quiero ya en mi departamento- Diamante furioso

-ya voy para allá estaba algo ocupada- muestras miraba a Darién

-pues no me importa te quiero aquí ya- colgando el teléfono

-bueno Darién fue un gusto conocerte espero volvernos a ver- sonrió

-claro que si Beryl-dándole un beso en la mano-mas pronto de lo que te puedas imaginar …

Así Beryl salió a toda marcha hacia el departamento de Diamante

-que quieres ya estoy aquí- dijo ella

\- que le hiciste dime-cogiéndola por los brazos-sabes que matarla no es nuestro plan

-de quien hablas Diamante- sobándose los brazos

\- pues de Serena vi como se la llevaban tu amiguitos- gritándola

-que! Yo no he hecho nada Diamante- sentencio

-entonces fue el estúpido de Darién quien se la llevo

-eso tampoco puede ser- afirmo ella- el estuvo conmigo en el parque si querer se estrello contra mi y al ver quien era decidí jugar un poco y coquetearle

-que estabas haciendo que? No ves que puede reconocerte- dijo el

-eso no es cierto ni siquiera sabe que existo hasta me negó a Serena- dijo –no hay de que preocuparse-mirándose las uñas

-entonces quien se la llevo? – se preguntaba Diamante…

Muy lejos de hay…

-Serena estas bien por favor reacciona- decía Lita asustada

-…-miraba a todo lado- que me paso? -Se levanto asustada

-gracias a Dios-dijo la castaña-ven te estoy curando las heridas

-LITA! Que estas haciendo- dijo asustada

-no te preocupes donde estamos nadie te encontrara- dijo ella

-pero Amy estaba conmigo- preocupada

-aquí estoy Serena- dijo Amy

Serena les dio un abrazo a sus amigas aunque estaba angustiada que les hiciera algo

-Serena eso es lo de menos, no nos pasara nada estamos lejos de la carretera fuera de la ciudad- dijo Lita -además…

-además? Que quieres decir?- dijo ella preocupada

-nosotras también estamos- dijo Mina

-no te íbamos a dejar sola- contesto Rei

-chicas!- llorando- lo lamento no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa

-no es tu culpa Serena sino la mía por dejarte ir aquella tarde y no protegerte…-dijo el azabache detrás suyo

-Darién!- lo abrazo con fuerza

-bueno Serena ahora debemos curar tus heridas- dijo Amy

-mira como te dejo ese estúpido yo misma lo haría añicos- molesta decía Lita

-chicas no se preocupen estoy bien son solo unos moretones- decía quejándose

-si vez no estas bien debes dejarte ayudar-decía Darién preocupado

-gracias chicas- decía serena mientras la curaban

En el apartamento de Diamante

-que vamos a hacer donde estará esta niña- decía Beryl con repugnancia

-debemos buscarla antes que ella diga algo- maldecía- si no lo hacemos pronto seguro abrirá la bocota

-tu que sabes de Lita y Amy ellas eran amigas de Serena- dijo la rubia

-ellas no podían acercarse a Serena o ella lo pagaba caro- dijo seguro

-no entiendo entonces donde estará- suspiro sin tener idea clara de lo que estaba pasando

Días después…

En la estación de policía

-bueno ya tengo la declaración completa de Serena voy a ir a la estación de policía

-quiero hacer una denuncia por maltrato-decía la rubia

-claro señorita en contra de quien?-dijo el oficial

-Diamante Black- afirmo mientras miraba a Darién

-tranquila todo estará bien- le dijo protegiéndola

-llene estos formatos e inmediatamente daremos orden de captura- dijo el oficial a lo que se retiraba y los deja solos

-no te preocupes yo estaré aquí protegiéndote

-gracias Darién-

En el departamento de Diamante…

-no hay indicios de nada-dijo el peli plateado furioso

-que vamos a hacer tenemos que atraparla antes de que suceda algo

-vamos a su departamento quizás encontremos algo ella siempre deja una llave debajo del tapete de la entrada- aseguro

En el departamento de Serena

-todo esta revolcado- dijo malhumorado

-pues al final si la matan y no tendremos que ensuciar nuestras manos- decía la chica- mejor que otro se encargue de ella mas bien dediquémonos a los placeres del amor- besando a Diamante

-pues aprovechemos que estamos aquí y demos una despedida memorable a Serena- riendo

-vamos a la habitación- mirando todo el lugar- donde es dijo ella

-al fondo ven vamos- tomándola de la mano

Lejos de imaginarse los amigos de las chicas para no levantar sospecha dejaron el apartamento de Serena hecho un desastre además que dejaron una grabadora que dejaría cualquier evidencia de lo que le hacia Diamante a Serena

En la estación de policía

-listo señorita ya quedo la denuncia formal solo nos queda esperar a encontrarlos

-muchas gracias oficial- se despidió dándole la mano

-cualquier cosa sospechosa no dude en llamar

-claro gracias

-Serena quieres dar un paseo conmigo

-esta bien me hace falta-dijo ruborizada

-sabes hace mucho que he querido decirte algo y pues bueno no se como lo vayas a tomar la verdad pues conozco tus sentimientos por algo soy tu amigo-decía el azabache- además después de todo lo que esta sucediendo con Diamante no se que pensaras de mi que soy un aprovechado…-en eso sintió unos dedos sellando sus labios

-no me digas nada –lo beso con mucha ternura, un beso como el del el aeropuerto pero con mucha necesidad, separándose de el- sabes desde que te fuiste no quería darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti siempre pensé que el amor es solo un juego de niños pues nunca he hecho nada por amos son solo aventuras que he tenido como niña traviesa- decía ella

-serena yo..

-ahhh no digas nada siempre he creído que si nunca te lleve a mi cama es por que eras alguien diferente y no quería dañar tu corazón, te veía mas que un amigo un hermano, pero no quería que supieras toda mi vida tormentosa así que decidí no decirte nada-decía mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

-no me interesa nada de tu pasado solo te quiero a ti-dijo preocupado

-yo no soy digna de ti por quien fui no me lo perdonaría dañar un corazón tan puro como el tuyo es mejor que estemos lejos uno del otro antes que sea demasiado tarde-dijo llorando

-no quiero irme lejos de ti…-decía tratando de abrazarla

\- si lo harás… vete…-mientras corría lejos mas lloraba no quería irse pero a lo mejor si veía que ella no era lo que estaba buscando dejaría de quererla

A lo lejos un auto estaba parqueado, no podía creer lo que veían

-esa chiquilla insolente ver como me las pagara- apretando fuerte el volante

-ya se tengo una idea pero lo mejor es irnos antes de que nos descubran- dijo con tono de malicia- ya veras como a ella se le acabara el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-que estas tramando Beryl- dijo asombrado pues ella es de carácter fuerte y segura de si

-da la vuelta – dando indicaciones – acércate a Darién

-que pretendes…

-solo hazlo y ya quieres?- dijo con furia

Beryl se bajo del auto y en cuestión de segundos estaba detrás de Darién

-hola cariño, te acuerdas de mi- dijo ella a lo que Darién se gira para ver quien es ella le tapa la cara con un pañuelo lleno de formol y en lo que el antes de caer desmayado ve como alguien se acerca a ella… es Diamante

-rápido súbelo al auto- dijo ella

-muy bien Beryl y ahora que dijo el

-vamos al departamento de esa mocosa seguramente se fue para allá- decía con seguridad

-bien vamos- subiendo a Darién al auto y arrancando con rumbo al apartamento de Serena

En una cafetería…

-chicas no es raro que Darién y Serena se están demorando demasiado- preocupada Amy

-hay déjenlos deben de estarse dando cariñitos-

a lo que todas la gritaron- MINA

después de todo Serena seria una tonta si no se da cuenta de los sentimiento de Darién- terminando de hablar Mina

-es cierto pero eso no da para que por lo menos nos avisen- dijo Lita

-es cierto Serena siempre llega tarde pero no se ha reportado… Rei preocupada

-a lo mejor esta en su departamento que dicen chicas vamos a ver- pregunto Amy

Todas contestaron –si vamos

-a donde van chicas- hablando delante de ellas

-Serena tonta nos tenias preocupadas. Dijo Rei

-no se preocupes solo vine a avisarles que voy para mi departamento y no hay de que preocupase- con una sonrisa fingida

-y Darién – pregunto Lita

-el … la verdad le dije que se fuera- contesto

-queeee- todas

-que estas pensando Serena tonta no vez que el es quien mas se ha preocupado por ti- dijo Rei

-por eso mismo le pedí que se fuera- dijo la rubia –le mentí diciendo que solo me gustaba jugar con los hombres y que solo lo veía como a un hermano

-pero por que hiciste eso Serena- pregunto Mina

-díganme ustedes que harían por amor?- pregunto ella

Todas bajaron la cabeza sabían a lo que Serena se refería por que mientras Diamante estuviera libre el podía hacerle algo a las chicas o a Darién por que el se dio cuenta que Serena se había enamorado de el así como ella se había enamorado de Darién y quería dañarles es felicidad…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo capitulo y que se de su grado

Gracias a CONEJA por su review, espero que me den mas opiniones de esta historia ya que soy nueva en el campo, gracias a todos lo que la están leyendo…


	3. Chapter 3

QUE HARÍAS POR AMOR 3

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI EL RESTO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN…

* * *

Camino a casa Serena pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Darién, era bien cierto que no creía en el amor, pero también por eso mismo jamás había estado con ningún hombre, apreciaba a Diamante por como la trataba pero al ver que ella no le correspondía y mucho menos se le entregaba, nunca había estado con un hombre, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando abrió la puerta no se percato de lo que sucedía hasta que una voz le hablo al oído…

-hola amor

-queee..

Le puso un pañuelo en la boca y cayo al piso dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Darién estaba atado de pies y manos en una silla cuando escucho la puesta abrirse y un cuerpo cayendo al lado de el

-hay te traje a tu acompañante

-que esta pasando- dijo tratando de asimilar todo cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de serena- serena!- grito – que le hiciste- dijo con furia

-tranquilo querido- dijo la peli roja- solo esta dormida

-si algo le pasa te juro…- maldijo

-si algo le pasa que- desafió Diamante- al fin y al cabo van a terminar bajo tierra

-además querido podrás por fin estar al lado de tu acompañante- dijo Beryl

Salieron riendo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

-y dime cariño que te tiene tan furioso con esa mosquita muerta- decía Beryl mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-nunca fui correspondido tanto que me esmere por ella para demostrarle que el amor existe y se vino a enamorar en menos de seis meses de ese idiota… dijo con furia

FLASH BACK

-mira Diamante no quiero a nadie por ahora y no quiero ilusionarte- decía la rubia

-yo hare todo lo posible por que me ames-decía suplicante

-tu mas que nadie sabes q yo no creo en el amor eso es algo para niños, eso de ser incondicional y todas las cursilerías que se dicen… no gracias yo paso

-mira te propongo que lo intentemos, te amo muchísimo Serena y daría todo por que te enamores de mi

-lo dudo mucho mi vida no es precisamente para dedicarme a eso ya suficiente he tenido con ver a mis seres queridos verlos sufrir por el amor y eso es lo que menos quiero, además que tampoco quiero hacerle daño a nadie

-te prometo que sin en seis meses no llegas a sentir nada por mi te prometo dejarte libre y solo seremos amigos

-déjame pensarlo ya sabes que no quiero lastimarte

-esta bien

-te diré mañana te parece?

\- muy bien

-adiós

-adiós

Serena se fue a ver a sus amigas y que le dieran un consejo

En el parque…

-hola chicas- saludo desde lejos con la mano

-SERENA… aquí estamos… - dijo la peli negra

-dime Serena que esta pasando, por que querías vernos

-saben chicas quería pedirles un consejo- agacho la cabeza

-que podemos ayudarte- dijo Mina

-saben Diamante me pidió una oportunidad… y…

-y que piensas hacer- dijo Mina curiosa- por que ese hombre es un galán – suspiro

-Mina por favor deja de soñar- dijo Rei entre risas – si fuera por ti cazarías a cada hombre guapo- se rio

-hay Rei déjame soñar…-decía mientras tenia iluminados los ojos

-y tu Serena que piensas de la situación pues se que no te gustan las relaciones

-pues la verdad el me dijo que si le daba la oportunidad haría todo lo posible por enamorarme, pero que si en seis meses no podía entonces terminaremos y tendríamos una amistad

-no seas tonta serena- señalo Mina- el te ama demasiado y se que haría lo que fuera por ti, dale la oportunidad uno nunca sabe si en la esquina se encuentre el amor…

-si serena no todos somos afortunados en el amor… a lo mejor el es tu hombre ideal

-es cierto… gracias chicas lo intentare

Al día siguiente…

-hola Diamante- grito desde lejos

-Serena… susurro- ojala que no sea una negativa- pensó- dime que sucede

-lo pensé he decidido aceptarte pero quiero que me tengas paciencia tu sabes que esto no va a ser fácil- dijo

-esta bien- se acerco y se dieron un beso

Pasaron seis meses todos los días le daba detalles, la invitaba a comer y salían de fiesta, pero el sabia que en ella no brillaban los ojos que lo que tenia era un gran cariño…

-lo siento mucho Diamante pero no puedo seguir…

-esta bien te hice una promesa y como caballero prometo cumplirla, solo espero que algún día encuentres el amor, por mi mañana viajo a Tokio si algún día quieres ir allá te estaré esperando- dijo con sonrisa a medias

-eso era lo que no quería pero el sabia las consecuencias… -pensó Serena – allí estaré en vacaciones… le dijo

Diamante se levanto y se fue

Fin flash back

-si tu sabias a lo que te atenías con esa muchachita cual es tu rabia?-pregunto curiosa

-invertí tiempo, detalles, cenas, paseos para que, para que solo me viera como un amigo, en cambio este imbécil solo fue verla un mes y ella ya se estaba enamorando

-y como sabias que se había enamorado?

-por que cuando nos encontrábamos ella hablaba del el, no había otro tema de conversación, además que cuando pronunciaba su nombre sus ojos brillaban y hay lo supe, per eso busque la manera de separarlos, por eso me invente la beca de los estudios así por lo menos lo tenia alejado un tiempo para ver si serena se fijaría en mi

-eres un genio

-si ahora disfrutemos nuestro tiempo- le dijo con lujuria

En la habitación…

-serena despierta por favor- decía bajito para q no lo escucharan- vamos serena por favor despierta debemos salir da aquí- suplicaba

-da…Darién?- susurraba

-si soy yo- contesto- necesitamos salir de acá tu estas desatada ayúdame hay que salir rápido

-esta bien- intentando levantarse- me duele el cuerpo-quejándose

-tu puedes serena vamos a salir de acá pero necesito tu ayuda

Serena como pudo se puso de pie y se acerco a Darién

-no puedo soltarte esta muy fuerte-dijo suspirando- ya se espera un momento

-que vas a hacer?- dijo angustiado

\- no te preocupes no voy a salir- sonrió

-que bueno-suspiro aliviado

-a ver donde esta- revolcando los cajones-ya lo encontré- sonrió

-que es? Pregunto ya que estaba de espaldas

-mira, es una navaja suiza, Lita me la dio cuando empezaron los problemas con Diamante, ya que el no dejaba acercarlas por que si no les iba a hacer daño así que un día por correo me la envió con una nota para que en cualquier emergencia la utilizara, solo que pensé que eso era extremo y la deje guardada- le contaba mientras cortaba las sogas

-gracias a Dios la guardaste- dijo sobándose las manos-

-y ahora como saldremos- pregunto la rubia

-espera yo también tengo mis trucos- sonrió

-lita ayudamos estamos en el apartamento de serena secuestrados ya estamos sueltos de la soga pero no podemos huir- dijo en un susurro

-esta bien Darién ya vamos para allá con la policía- dijo ella – tengan paciencia y quédense como los dejaron-cortando la comunicación

-bien y ahora que? –suspiro la rubia

-cerremos la puerta con llave para asegurarnos que no nos suceda nada-dijo el-y vas a ver que pronto nos sacaran de aquí

-eso espero- dijo cabizbaja

-por ahora si serena cuéntame la verdad- cruzo los brazos

-cual verdad?

-eso que te has entregado a muchos hombre, yo se que no es cierto

-como que no es cierto- dijo ella

-créeme que si guerra así ya estarías en boca de todo el mundo

-lo que paso es que paso desapercibida precisamente para eso

-no te creo- cerro los ojos

-igual tampoco tenia la intención de contarte mi vida privada

\- se supone que somos amigos no?

-uyyyy como te odio- maldijo

-eso no fue lo que me demostraste con aquel beso…

-esta bien ganaste

-soy todo oídos…

Serena le empezó a contar a Darién su primer novio y como este la cambio por su mejor amiga de la niñez en ese entonces así que desde ese día juro que no volvería a caer en ese juego llamado amor…

Mientras tanto Beryl y Diamante

-mmm querido que buen amante eres- sosteniéndose sobre los codos mientras miraba a Diamante

-sabes que todo es solo sexo

-si ya lo se y eres el mejor

Se vistieron rápidamente querían saber si ya Serena había despertado

-que pasa Dimane- vio como forcejeaba la puerta

-como fue que dejamos la puerto con llave? –se preguntaba

-en ningún momento la dejamos con llave- afirmo Beryl

-estos desgraciados intentaran escapar- lleno de rabia- no lo permitiré

Al otro lado

-serena tírate al piso rápido- mientras se sentaba- que parezca como nos dejaron para no levantar sospecha

-esta bien Darién- acostándose rápidamente en el piso

-Beryl tráeme las llaves que están en el bolso de Serena, no permitiré que me vean la cara de pendejo- forzando la puerta

-toma cariño- entregándole las llaves

Al abrir la puerta vio a sus prisioneros tal cual los había dejado

-vamos mocosa levántate- cogió a Serena por el cabello a lo que ella grito fuerte- debes de cumplir tus obligaciones

-que estas diciendo diamante- grito Darién

-verdad que tu no sabes, quieres enterante por que ella no te corresponde?

Darién asintió

-ella se es mi novia y se a estado portando muy mal y por eso la castigue, le prohibí todo contacto contigo y con sus amigas tendría que amarme cueste lo que cueste, a tal punto que ella accedió y se ha estado acostando conmigo

-no es posible- dijo sorprendido y pensó- ese beso me demostró todo lo contrario

-así que te voy a dejar ir pero a ella no la veras jamás -dijo el peli plateado- verdad cariño? –mirando a Serena

-es cierto Darién lo mejor es que te vayas y no me molestes mas- dijo llorando

-serena…

En ese momento…

-suéltela- dijo un oficial- policía

Tenían a Beryl arrestada mientras Diamante atrajo a Serena a su cuerpo en lo que saco un arma y le apunto en la cabeza

-solo la quiero a ella- decía retrocediendo- si hacen algo ella lo pagara

-no Diamante suéltala y llévame a mi- dijo Darién

-yo quiero es a mi novia- grito

-diamante suéltala hay pruebas en contra de ustedes no hagas que sea peor de lo que ya es- dijo Amy

-es suficiente diamante, te obsesionaste no dejes que se termine de destruir tu vida- dijo Rei

-destruir? Ja ella ya la destruyo el día que se enamoro de este imbécil- mirando a Darién- yo que me esmere en darle todo y solo recibo un cariño

-tu sabias a lo que te atenías- dijo Mina- ella te lo dejo en claro

-si pero no me dijo en claro que otro solo con un mes de conocerse la enamoraría- dijo

-Diamante nadie manda en los sentimientos es algo que llega y ya- decía Serena llorando- solo te vi como un amigo por que tenia cerrado mi corazón, pero Darién con su forma de ser me quito esa coraza- miro a Darién- a veces no se necesitan grandes regalos el solo hecho de escucharme fue mas que suficiente

-maldita serás mía a las malas- y le lamio la mejilla- eres tan deliciosa en la cama

Todos horrorizados de esta declaración

-por favor señor le repito baje el arma- dijo el policía

Darién sigilosamente al estar suelto cogió a Diamante por la espalda lo que le dio la oportunidad a Serena de huir y en el forcejeo sonaron varios disparos…

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, la verdad a mi me gusta ir directo al grano, Coneja espero que se te haya resuelto el detalle de Diamante

Espero que me dejen muchos review

Gracias por leer mi fic

SERENA CHIBA MORENO


	4. Chapter 4

QUE HARIAS POR AMOR 4

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi… el resto es parte de mi imaginación

* * *

Todos quedaron quietos al sonar de los disparos, no sabían quien estaba herido, Diamante y Darién estaban perplejos, juntos bajaron sus miradas a su abdomen…

-Serena! – grito Rei

La rubia miro hacia su amiga e inmediatamente cayo inconsciente, Darién corrió a auxiliarla pero no alcanzo a cogerla la cual se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Darién la tomo y la coloco sobre su regazo cubriendo con las manos la herida de la chica

-por que lo hiciste, eres una tonta – lloraba Rei a su lado

-una ambulancia rápido, tenemos un civil herido- hablaba el oficial por el radio

-Da Darién – tocio- este bien?

-si cariño no te preocupes, pero no tenías que haberte metido- acariciando su cabello le dijo

-daría mi vida por la tuya, eres todo para mi y te amo – suspiro

-Serena, SERENA! – Grito desesperado –no te vayas por favor, no te vayas de mi lado

Las chicas miraban el cuadro desgarrador, Serena estaba muriendo y ellas no podían hacer nada, mientras que Diamante y Beryl eran llevados a la comisaria.

Se llevaron a Serena en la ambulancia al hospital Central

-por favor Serena, abre tus ojos… -sollozaba Darién tomándole las manos

\- por favor cálmese, necesitamos trabajar – dijo el paramédico a lo que el joven asintió

En el hospital cuatro chicas llegaban buscando a Darién y esperando tener noticias de Serena

-que has sabido de Serena – pregunto Rei angustiada

-no han dicho nada la llevaron al quirófano- dijo cabizbajo

-Darién lo lamento- dijo Lita abrazando al azabache

-en estos momentos es donde debemos esperar y mantener la calma- hablo la peli azul

-Darién- susurro Mina- en estos momentos hay que esperar que los médicos hagan su mejor esfuerzo

-Serena tonta- lloraba Rei

Mientras las muchachas estaban sentadas esperando noticias , Darién caminaba de un lado al otro, casi dejando un surco en el suelo, recordando las veces que vio feliz a Serena, desde el día que la conoció hasta el beso que significo mucho para el, jamás pensó una confesión como la de hace unos momentos, pensaba que cuando ella se recuperara le pediría ser oficialmente su novia y por que no mas adelante pensaban en casarse y tener muchos hijos, en ese momento paso un escalofrió por su cuerpo y lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas

- _Dios mío por favor salva a Serena_ \- pensó

Irónicamente las muchachas hablaban de lo importante que Serena era para sus vidas, por un lado Rei y Mina eran amigas de infancia y cada vez que a alguna se les ocurría una locura las demás la tapaban y eran cómplices, siempre decían hacer tareas y se iban para el centro comercial a comer un helado y así como estuvieron en las buenas también estuvieron en las malas, cada vez que sacaban malas calificaciones por despistadas se consolaban y se daban ánimos, pero la prueba mayor era cuando su amiga había tenido su primer novio y al mismo tiempo su mayor desilusión… cuando a penas tenia 13 años tuvo un novio al cual quiso mucho, el siempre fue muy importante para ella y muy detallista, le llevaba 2 años, Serena se había enamorado profundamente y un día iba caminando por el parque y a lo lejos lo vio, salió corriendo a darle una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fue ella por que al acercarse estaba con una chica del mismo curso de ella que se llevaban bien, al ver esto se dio media vuelta y se fue, la tristeza fue tan grande que se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a enamorarse y que el amor no existía.

Por otro lado Lita y Amy contaron como conocieron a Serena, ella siempre fue alegre y extrovertida y cuando ingreso a la universidad se conocieron, a Lita siempre la vieron rara por su forma de ser y de vestir, mas sin embargo a Serena poco le importo lo que decían y se le acerco volviéndose amigas, en cuanto a Amy ella fue la chica cerebrito, se destacaba por sus altas calificaciones y cuando alguien le hablaba solo era para que les ayudara en sus tareas, nunca tuvo un amiga sincera, pero cuando Serena se le acerco pensó que iba por lo mismo que los demás "buenas notas" , mas no fue así Serena pensaba que alguien debería darle ánimos y verla sonreír pues siempre la veía triste y solitaria y decidió siempre le celebrarle los logros de Amy

Todas contaban anécdotas alegres, curiosas y tristes y al recordarla sabían que tenían a alguien en común… Serena.

En ese momento sale de la sala de cirugía el doctor Rick Payne quitándose el tapabocas de su rostro

-familiares de Serena Tsukino- pregunto el galeno

-yo doctor – hablo el azabache

-nosotras también – dijeron al unísono

-bueno no tengo buenas noticias- dijo el doctor la joven perdió mucha sangre… hicimos lo que pudimos… lo siento mucho

-NOOOO! -Fue el grito del chico cayendo de rodillas

-Serena tonta- dijo Rei cayendo igualmente de rodillas

-no hicimos lo suficiente para ayudarla- dijo Amy consolando a Rei

-podemos verla- dijo la castaña mientras consolaba a Darién

\- claro les daré 15 minutos- hablo el galeno – la pasaremos a un lugar donde la puedan ver

-gracias doctor- dijo Mina consolando el azabache

-les avisare cuando este lista- dando así las espalda de vuelta a la sala

Darién se soltó de las chicas y salió corriendo directo a la calle dando así un grito desgarrador mientras estuvo nublado de un momento a otro salió el sol secando las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, es como si en ese momento ella estará pasando directo al cielo… allí duro hasta que salió Mina con una sombrilla para que Darién no se insolara, el alzo su mirada al ese cielo azul pidiéndole a Dios que solo fuera un sueño hasta que la voz de Mina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad…

-Darién ya podemos pasar a ver a Serena… dijo melancólica

\- en seguida voy- dijo el chico dando un suspiro

El cuerpo de Serena reposaba en una camilla de metal, tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo, su piel blanca como el papel, sus labios morados y partidos y un frio espectral en el cuarto. Sus amigas entraban en silencio mirándola, esperando que ella abriera los ojos y las gritara por que la sacaran del hospital… pero no fue así…

-Serena tonta- lloraba Rei al lado de ella- tú que no creías en el amor y mírate, diste tu vida por el hombre que amas

-Eres la amiga que cualquier chica estaría orgullosa y gracias a ti ya no me siento sola ni triste tengo unas maravillosas amigas… decía Amy al lado de Rei

-Siempre serás la mas loca que he conocido- dijo Mina mientras tomaba una de sus manos- las locuras siempre las llevaremos en nuestros corazones

-amiga, gracias por todo, jamás nos olvidaremos de ti- sollozaba Lita en su cuerpo

-chicas- limpiándose las lágrimas- falta que Darién se despida- mirando como entraba- démosle privacidad

-gracias Amy- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Serena

-te esperamos afuera – dijo Mina

Una a una fueron saliendo las chicas, solo una se quedo en la puerta

-Darién, recuerda que estaremos todos para apoyarnos en estos momentos, no creas que te quedaras solo- dijo Rei cerrando la puerta

El chico se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Rei, no estaba solo todos tenían alguien en común y yacía en una camilla de hospital

-Serena… -suspiro – no se que decirte…-comenzó a llorar – te amo mi princesa y aunque solo fui tu amigo doy gracias a Dios que este sentimiento que llevo en mi corazón fue correspondido, solo que fue demasiado tarde… Te amo Serena con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y de mi alma, eres todo lo que siempre quise para mi y lo mejor de mi te lo pude haber brindado, nunca pensé que te perdería sin tenerte… -lloraba sin consuelo…

 _ **Solo Dios sabe… el dolor de una partida**_

 _ **Cuando se quiere y se adora con el alma**_

 _ **Aún recuerdo el día en tu despedida**_

 _ **Que contigo te llevabas mi alma…**_

 _ **Que contigo te llevabas mi alma…**_

 _ **Es muy triste perder un ser querido**_

 _ **Que nos deja un vacío tan profundo**_

 _ **Da tristeza saber que no le dije que la amaba**_

 _ **Como a nadie en el mundo…**_

 _ **Que la amaba como a nadie en el mundo**_

 _ **Por qué Dios mío?... No me…diste otro instante…**_

 _ **Para decirle señor que me perdone, por lo mal que me**_

 _ **Porte estando ella en vida, el dolor mata mis ilusiones**_

 _ **El dolor mata mis ilusiones...**_

 _ **Hoy quisiera hacer lo que no hice, abrazarte y decir que yo**_

 _ **Te adoro… Es muy tarde y sólo queda arrepentirme…**_

 _ **Te adoro amor, yo te adoro, Te adoro amor yo te adoro**_

 _ **Dios yo te pido que me la cuides mucho porque ella era**_

 _ **La reina de mi mundo**_

 _ **Yo se que esta contigo a tu ladito y descansa en el**_

 _ **Sueño más profundo…Y descansa en el sueño**_

 _ **más profundo...**_

En el cuarto, el de tanto llorar estaba recostado sobre el pecho de su amada, sabia que nunca mas la volvería a ver así que dulce y suavemente se acerco a sus labios fríos y secos y le dio un beso en el cual el le dejaba toda su vida su alma … su amor

Afuera las chicas hablaban que de ahora en adelante tenían que estar pendientes de Darién pues saben que si fue importante para ella deberían de cuidarlo mientras salen de toda esta pena…

-debemos de acompañar a Darién no podemos dejarlo solo en su apartamento quien sabe que locura pueda cometer- decía la castaña

-seria sencillo si nos turnamos una por una todos los días- hablo Amy

-si es cierto ahora que Serena no esta…. –Suspiro Mina

-vamos chicas hay que levantar los ánimos Serena siempre nos lo enseño que en cualquier circunstancia debemos estar con la cabeza arriba… así fue con nuestros padres el día que los perdimos, recuerdas Mina- dijo Rei

\- es verdad Rei a pesar de todo Serena nunca se vio rendida por eso siempre nos dijo que ellos no mueren si los llevamos en nuestros corazones, Serena jamás morirá para nosotras por que siempre las llevaremos en nuestro corazón…-hablo la chica de moño rojo

-SERENA! – escucharon las chicas gritar a Darién

-vamos chicas debemos saber que pasa- alerto Lita

\- siii – asintieron las demás

Cuando vieron lo que ocurría no podían salir de su asombro…

* * *

Gracias a todos lo que están leyendo mi historia también los que me tienen en alerta y favoritos y especialmente a Coneja y a ghosy por sus comentarios…

La canción se llama El dolor de una partida de Johnny Rivera

Espero que me dejen más review…

Gracias a todos…

Serena Chiba Moreno


	5. Chapter 5

QUE HARIAS POR AMOR? 5

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI LO DE MAS ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN…

* * *

POV SERENA

Han sentido ese momento de paz en sus corazones cuando ya no hay angustia, no hay problemas, es hora de descansar… caminaba por la oscuridad cuando vi la luz a lo lejos, quiero ver hacia atrás pero no puedo, entre cierro mis ojos un poco y a los lejos veo a mis padres, corro hacia ellos

-papa, mama – los abrazo llorando- los extrañaba tanto

-hija mía- decía papa

-mi pequeño conejo- decía papa

-gracias a Dios te hemos visto muy feliz al lado de tus amigas- decía papa

-hija aun no es tiempo de que nos acompañes, queremos tener nietos- decía mi mama

-pero que…- me quede paralizada viendo como se alejaban mis padres

-dale la oportunidad a Darién- se despedía mi papa

-el te hará muy feliz – dijo mi madre mientras desaparecían

En ese momento sentí como algo o alguien me tomaba de la mano, cerré un momento mis ojos, al empezar a abrirlos sentí un frio en mi espalda y mis ojos trataban de ver donde estaba, recordando el sonido de un disparo…

 **FLASH BACK**

- _Serena! – grito Rei_

 _La rubia miro hacia su amiga e inmediatamente cayo inconsciente, Darién corrió a auxiliarla pero no alcanzo a cogerla la cual se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Darién la tomo y la coloco sobre su regazo cubriendo con las manos la herida de la chica_

 _-por que lo hiciste, eres una tonta – lloraba Rei a su lado_

 _-una ambulancia rápido, tenemos un civil herido- hablaba el oficial por el radio_

 _-Da Darién – tocio- este bien?_

 _-si cariño no te preocupes, pero no tenías que haberte metido- acariciando su cabello le dijo_

 _-daría mi vida por la tuya, eres todo para mi y te amo – suspiro_

 _-Serena, SERENA! – Grito desesperado –no te vayas por favor, no te vayas de mi lado_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Serena miro a un lado y vi a Darién, tomado de su mano dormido como un bebe, se veía tan tierno…

-Darién – susurro mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello

-Serena- dijo el chico- te amo como no tienes idea, no quiero dejarte ir

-no me voy a ir tontito- giro mirando hacia Darién en lo que sintió un dolor en su abdomen

-serena?- se quedo pensando el peli negro creyendo que estaba soñando a lo que Serena se acerco y le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido, y por falta de aire se separaron

-estas viva –tocándole los labios con sus dedos

-así es – dijo con una sonrisa

-SERENA! – Grito Darién mientras la abrazaba – es un milagro- rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente como si en ese momento no lo volviera a tener en sus brazos

En ese instante entraron las chicas sin creer que es lo que estaba sucediendo, Serena esta viva…

-Serena tonta…- corrió Rei a sus brazos – pensé que no te volveríamos a ver

-amiga que susto nos diste- dijo lita acercándose

-creí que ya no tendría mas aventuras por que ya no estarías- dijo la rubia de moño rojo tomando sus manos

-es difícil de creer que estés aquí amiga- dijo Amy mientras salía – voy a traer un doctor que vea tu herida

Mientras Amy salía las chicas abrazaban a Serena contándole lo angustiadas que estaban

-pensamos que no te veríamos mas- dijo Lita – estuvimos recordando todo lo que vivimos contigo y la impotencia de verte tirada en el suelo sin poder ayudarte

-si yo hubiese muerto lo que hubiese querido era que no me lloraran- decía la rubia- Rei y Mina mas que nadie saben como me tomo todo este asunto de la muerte saben que el cuerpo se va pero siempre quedaran en nuestros corazones y cuando es el momento llega y no podemos hacer mas – sonrió

Ellas no lo podían creer estuvo muerta y aun así su humor esta intacto, como si no hubiese pasado nada

-además creo yo que…- con una mano en su mentón por ahora a mi no me quieren en el cielo… pensativa…-creo que no necesitan una cabeza de chorlito – sostuvo una mano en su nuca riéndose

Todos agacharon sus cabezas con una gota encima…

-como puedes decir tantas cosas en tu estado- dijo Mina

-serena aquí esta el doctor que te atendió, es el doctor Rick Payne- dijo la peli azul

-es increíble, yo mismo te declare muerta- dijo asombrado- vamos a revisar como están tus pulmones- decía el galeno sacando su estetoscopio

Reviso a Serena sus pulmones y sus ojos, sorprendido que estuviera bien, luego reviso su herida y aunque sangraba un poco debería hacerle una curación

-bueno Serena te voy a pasar a un cuarto y te vas a hacer unos exámenes de rutina y dependiendo el resultado te daré de alta lo mas pronto posible- dijo el doctor Payne

-gracias doctor- dijo Darién

-gracias Doctor -dijo la rubia en la camilla

Al poco tiempo llegaron dos enfermeras con una silla de ruedas a su habitación en lo que las demás chicas las seguían, al llegar acomodaron a Serena en una cama y aunque detestara los hospitales por lo menos tenía una buena cama y la compañía de sus amigas.

-Disculpen los molesto, pero la hora de visitas ha terminado les daré cinco minutos para que se despidan de ella- dijo la enfermera cuando termino de acomodar a la rubia

-Gracias enfermera – asintieron todos

-Serena, mañana vendremos a verte – dijo Lita – abrazando la rubia

\- aquí estaremos temprano – se acerco Rei

-adiós amiga- también la abrazo

\- gracias amiga por estar entre nosotras de nuevo- la abrazo Amy

\- chicas gracias por estar conmigo- sollozo la rubia- gracias por cada momento a mi lado las quiero mucho

-y nosotras a ti – dijeron al unísono

-Vamos muchachas dejemos a Darién que se despida – dijo Amy

\- si tanta impresión me dio hambre- sonrió Mina

-tu no cambias- dijo la pelinegra con una mano en su frente

-les preparare la cena – animo Lita

\- adiós Serena - se despidieron todas dejando a Darién con Serena

\- entro Mina – no vayan a ser picaros – salió casi huyendo dejándolos rojos de la pena

-Mina y sus comentarios – suspiro la rubia – Darién?

\- dime princesa- contesto

\- sabes quería darte las gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo, no era tu responsabilidad y aun así estuviste conmigo- dijo sonrojada

-te lo diré una sola vez, eres todo para mi y seria el hombre mas feliz si estuvieras a mi lado- dijo el chico tomando las manos de su amada

-Darién- soltó sus manos y rápidamente lo abrazo- nunca creí que el amor verdadero fuera así de maravilloso por que se sufre pero es bien recompensado cuando se es correspondido… te amo Darién y te lo repito por ti daría mi vida- se alejo por sorpresa pero bien le correspondió

-Serena – dijo el chico frente con frente seria mi novia?

-pensándolo bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa – no lo pensaría dos veces claro que si

-el azabache le tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso que profesaba todo su amor y al mismo tiempo rodaban unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, se separaron y Serena las limpio son sus manos

-por que lloras, todo va a estar bien- susurro ella

-ya te perdí una vez y no quiero perderte de nuevo o despertar y que solo sea un sueño – dijo el

\- no es un sueño es nuestra realidad y estaremos juntos- le dijo mientras le daba besos en sus mejillas

\- te amo mi pequeña conejo- dijo el azabache

-te amo mi príncipe- le dijo ella

-que pena interrumpirlos, pero ya es hora- dijo la enfermera

\- gracias – asintieron los dos

-mañana estaré temprano- dijo el chico dándole un beso

\- aquí te esperare –dijo ella

-adiós – mientras salía detrás de la enfermera

-adiós –dijo ella

Al salir Darién vio que las chicas lo estaban esperando

-chicas que pasa, pensé que se habían ido a descansar- dijo el azabache

-mmm descansar, creo que no es el momento para eso – dijo la peli negra

-que pasa acaso – intrigado el chico

-estábamos pensando que Serena no podía quedarse en ese apartamento y que si volvía allí tendría una crisis nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido- dijo Mina

\- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- sospechando algo

\- es que creíamos que podríamos llevarla a tu casa un tiempo mientras no las llevamos de nuevo a Tokio, aquí es muy peligroso que se quede y pues allá están todas sus cosas y estará de nuevo en casa- dijo Lita con un algo de tristeza

-Ella pertenece allá y pues que mejor que se devuelva cuando ya este lista- dijo Amy sabiendo que eso era difícil para ella y para Lita y mas para Darién sabiendo que ella al devolverse ellos no podían irse por sus estudios

Darién quedo pensativo pues eso era cierto –no han pensado que dirá Serena – ella no ha tomado una decisión, déjenla que se recupere y ella sabrá que hacer, sabemos que es peligroso mientras no los condenen, a Diamante y a Beryl, pero eso es decisión de ella, por otro lado por mi no hay problema mi apartamento tiene suficiente espacio para los dos y si ella esta de acuerdo esta bien recibida

Ellas se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo Darién, era cierto estaban tomando decisiones a la ligera y ni siquiera le habían preguntado a Serena si estaría de acuerdo o no, por lo menos sabían que Darién la recibiría y la cuidaría, así se despidieron todos y cada quien tomo su rumbo, Mina y Rei van a un hotel donde se alojan, Lita y Amy vivían cerca del apartamento de Serena por lo que la cuidaban de lejos así que aprovecharían para irlo a arreglar y devolverlo a sus dueños y llevar las pertenecías al apartamento de Darién

 **SEIS MESES DESPUES...**

Serena se fue a vivir al apartamento de Darién, ellos con el tiempo se enamoraban cada día mas y aunque con el pasar del tiempo pensaba en lo que dijo Mina de devolverse a Tokio

-amor – la llamo el chico

-dime cariño- respondió ella

-has pensado quedarte aquí o devolverte a Tokio-dijo resignado

-que! Tu que pretendes Chiba- hablo duro colocando sus manos en el comedor – aquí esta mi vida, eres tu, mis estudios mis amigas aunque solo este Lita y Amy, extraño mucho a Rei y Mina, aunque… -se quedo pensando un momento… - ya se que voy a hacer – con una sonrisa picara

-Cariño? –pregunto el sabia que cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano quien la detuviera –que esta pasando por tu cabeza

-tu solo has lo que te digo sin decir nada- cogió el teléfono y marco a sus amigas

-hola lita – saludo la rubia

-Serena que gusto- hablo del otro lado

-amiga me haces un favor comunícate con Amy y por favor dile que las espero aquí en casa de Darién en la tarde – dijo ella

-claro amiga allá estaremos- colgó Lita y Serena al tiempo

Mirando a Darién con una sonrisa malévola… - y tu te quiero aquí en la tarde entendiste – dijo casi dando una orden

-claro mi pequeño conejo aquí estaré… mientras pensaba – _mi novia si que esta algo demente, pero eso es lo que me enamora su locura…_

En un lugar lejano…

Recuperare lo que es mío…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia y si no por fa dale click en favoritos, a todos los que me leen en silencio gracia y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…

Gracias por sus review, no sean malitos dejen mas para saber si voy en buen camino…

Saludos y besitos…

Serena Chiba Moreno


	6. Chapter 6

QUE HARIAS POR AMOR 6

Los personajes son de la grande Naoko Takeuchi lo demás dejémoslo a mi imaginación…

Después de ponerse de acuerdo Serena estaba con sus amigas en el apartamento de Darién…

-bueno Sere aquí nos tienes a todo reunidos, dinos que esta sucediendo- anuncio Lita

-estas muy extraña y me pones nerviosa- dijo Amy

-es verdad pequeña conejo, que te traes entre manos- dijo Darién

-bueno es sencillo-dijo Serena caminando de lado a lado con las manos en las espaldas- tengo pensado traer a Rei y a Mina a China-sonriendo malévolamente- y ustedes me ayudaran

Todos se miraban entre ellos

-bueno y que hay que hacer mi pequeño conejo-dijo el pelinegro

\- es sencillo quiero que les digan que estoy en peligro y ellas vendrán rápidamente, una vez estén aquí quiero que las secuestren- riéndose

-Queeeeee! Estas loca Serena – protesto Lita

\- amiga, ustedes también me secuestraron haciéndome pasar un susto enorme y pues les dije que algún día me lo tendrían que pagar así que llego la hora- alego Serena

-bueno y que debemos hacer- pregunto Amy

-primero van a llamarlas a decirles que algo grave me paso, ellas vendrán inmediatamente, así que cuando ellas estén aquí quiero que Amy les tenga listo dos cupos en la universidad y Lita un apartamento cercano para que ellas estén cerca a nosotros

-Sere no es como obligarlas a quedarse sin su consentimiento? –pregunto Lita

-mmm la verdad se que no, en Tokio ninguna tenemos familiares solo ellas dos y si están aquí estarán mucho mejor y la verdad no me quiero devolver a Tokio ya hice mi vida aquí y quiero compartirla con ustedes y mis otras amigas- dijo ella nostálgica

-esta bien mi pequeño conejo te ayudaremos- apoyo Darién

-bien mañana mismo me pondré en contacto con los directivos de la universidad y te ayudaremos lo que mas podamos- hablo la peli azul

-yo también pondré de mi parte Sere, buscare todo lo necesario para que ellas estén cómodas- dijo Lita

-gracias chicas- llorando- se los agradezco mucho

Por otro lado una chica de Cabellos negros llegaba al apartamento de Darién

-yo abro- dijo el peli negro ustedes continúen

-hola mi cielo, me extrañaste?...

-hotaru… tu… que estas haciendo acá?- Preguntó Darién cerrando la puerta detrás de el

\- pues vine a saludar a tu nueva amiguita, se que la tienes aquí de paso- sentencio

-aquí no tienes nada que hacer, vete de una vez-le cerro la puerta en la cara

-mi querido Darién no te vas a des hacer de mi tan fácil mente- giro sobre sus talones y se fue

-quien era cariño?- grito Serena

-nadie amor, solo se equivocaron de piso- dijo pálido a lo que acaba de suceder- no puedo dejar que Serena sepa que Hotaru ha vuelto- pensando que iba a hacer- mas bien continúen mientras yo les preparo te- dirigiéndose a la cocina- no se lo debo de esconder mas bien buscare la manera mas apropiada de decirle, no quiero que nada le pase a mi pequeño conejo por mi culpa- suspiro

-uyyy amor y ese suspiro- dijo la rubia tomándolo por la espalda

-pensaba en ti y en la idea tan rara que tienes de atraer a tus amigas- dijo el pelinegro

-mmm ya sabes ese dicho que dice ojo por ojo… -sonrió la rubia

-es verdad, eres muy mala mi pequeño conejo- abrazándola -vamos a la sala q ya serví el te-

-ven yo te ayudo con las galletas- dijo la rubia

Darién y Serena salieron a la sala donde se encontraban Amy y Lita y todos terminaron de concretar los últimos detalles

Hotaru por su parte no sabia que hacer pues sabia que Darién ya no la quería y se sentía sola y muy triste, todo fue su culpa por menos preciar sus talentos y dejarlo a un lado…

-siempre dude de tus capacidades y nunca te apoye… perdóname Darién…- lloraba mientras contemplaba la luna

Al día siguiente

-cariño voy a salir nos vemos luego- saliendo Serena

-esta bien por la tarde nos vemos, hoy debo pasar mis papeles al hospital para saber si me aceptan- dijo el azabache

-si te dan buenas noticias avísame y lo celebramos, bye – salió corriendo

-mi pequeño conejo siempre con afanes – sonrió Darién

Serena iba corriendo cuando de la nada choco con alguien

-oye discúlpame iba algo distraída- ofreciendo disculpas

-no te preocupes yo iba igual que tu- ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara Serena

-hola mucho gusto me llamo serena

-hola mi nombre es Hotaru

-te invito un helado para disculparme- hablo la rubia

-la verdad… no estoy de ánimos… quizás sea en otra ocasión- se disculpo Hotaru

-nada de eso-mirando su reloj – la verdad es que ya llegue tarde a mis primeras clases así que no acepto un no de respuesta- tomándola del brazo

-oye esta bien- se sonrojo al sentir una calidez y sonrió mientras era llevada hacia el parque

Serena pidió un helado de chocolate con fresa y Hotaru uno de brownie

-bien y eres de por acá- pregunto la rubia

-si pero hace mucho tiempo marche, y ahora estoy de vuelta- bajo la cabeza la chica

-mmm y tienes algún familiar o alguien donde te quedes- pregunto la rubia

-la verdad venia a ver a mi ex prometido si podía arreglar las cosas con el pero ayer me di cuenta y ya es demasiado tarde… -suspiro con tristeza

-y por que lo dices?- curioseando

-supe que esta viviendo con una chica y que esta profundamente enamorado, quizá el nunca sintió nada por mi

-bueno pues lo mejor que debes hacer es decirle que tengan una hermosa amistad y tu deberías buscar alguien que te valore de verdad no crees?- dijo ella con la cabeza en alto

-Siii tienes razón, a lo mejor si el destino nos separo fue por algo…- sonriendo

-así se habla- abrazándola

-y tu tienes novio? –pregunto ella

\- mmmm como te lo explico…- pensativa… -si es mi novio llevamos cerca de seis meses y la verdad primero me fui a vivir con el antes de ser novios- sonrió con una mano en la nuca

-y por que vivías con el si no eran nada? –pregunto Hotaru

-bien la verdad es que hace un poco mas de seis meses tuve un problema y me dieron un disparo en el cual se suponía que había muerto, y cuando volví en si mis amigas y mi novio me querían cuidar y como el apartamento donde vivía lo devolvieron no tenia donde quedarme así que mis amigas y mi novio me sugirieron que me quedara con el, yo ya estaba enamorada así que fue algo difícil y yo sabia que el estaba enamorado de mi por que me lo había dicho… así que nos decidimos dar la oportunidad y ahora somos novios- sonrió

-guao, eso es increíble- dijo sorprendida

\- si lo se, pero amo a mi novio y se que daría mi vida por el de nuevo-

-de nuevo?- pregunto ella

-si el disparo iba para mi novio pero yo me atravesé para que no le pasara nada- comento

-eso es mas increíble aun- sorprendida

-que te parece si te invito a mi apartamento- miro la hora –hoy ya se me paso el tiempo así que te parece si te invito a almorzar

-no me da pena contigo, si a penas nos presentamos- dijo apenada

-mejor tenemos todo el día para conocernos –la tomo del brazo y se la llevo directo al apartamento

Hotaru iba tan distraída con las ocurrencias de Serena que no se dio cuenta que entraron al apartamento de Darién

-bienvenida sigue por favor –

-gracias Serena es muy bonito el apartamento

Hotaru y Serena prepararon el almuerzo entre las dos mientras Serena le contaba todas las anécdotas de sus amigas y el plan que tenia para que sus otras amigas llegaran a china y se quedaran, en ese momento llama Darién

-hola cariño-hablo la rubia

-hola mi pequeño conejo, donde estas?- pregunto el azabache

-aquí en el apartamento con una amiga que conocí- dijo ella sonriendo

-Sere por favor ten cuidado con los extraños no quiero que nada te pase- le dijo preocupado

-no te preocupes que si algo pasa te aviso- dijo la rubia para tranquilizarlo

-bueno esta bien además yo ya termino acá y voy para allá y conozco a tu nueva amiga y almorzamos te parece?

-esta bien cariño, aquí te espero- le dijo ella

-ok te amo mi pequeño conejito-

-y yo a ti cariño- colgando el teléfono- que pena contigo

-no te preocupes por mi y pues como tu novio viene yo mejor me marcho… asustada

-no te asustes el solo quiere conocerte y aprovecha que viene por que salió temprano- le dijo la rubia

-no mira te lo agradezco mucho, pero en serio lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso

-no saldrás de acá- mientras Serena le ponía candado a la puerta- te quedas por que me caíste muy bien y quiero que seamos amigas

-esta bien, pero después no digas que no te lo dije – dijo con preocupación

Serena y Hotaru terminaron de preparar el almuerzo entre risas y Hotaru fue colocando la mesa en eso suena el timbre…

-voy –dijo Serena mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal – hola cariño

-hola mi pequeña conejo- dándole un beso- a ver quiero conocer a tu amiga

-no te apresures cariño, esta alistando la mesa ven vamos- lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo mientras que Hotaru estaba de espaldas -amiga te quiero presentar a mi novio Darién

A lo que ella da la vuelta con la mirada en el suelo

-tuuu…- dijo Darién

-hola Darién- susurro Hotaru

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los fantasmitas que están leyendo mi historia… espero que alguna vez me dejen sus review y me apoyen en esta aventura, gracias a Goshy por tu comentario…

Un besito a todos

Serena Chiba Moreno


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Los invitamos a que se unan al grupo de wattpad, donde hablaremos de muchas historias que nos gustan y ayudaremos a dar a conocer las historias que lleven poco en la página…**

 **Pronto actualizaré mi historia...**

 **En Wattpad me encuentran como alainamoreno**

 **Grupo de Facebook**

 **groups/eventoswabby2k/**


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola Darién- saludo la chica

-Hotaru- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del pelinegro

Serena se quedó mirando los con detenimiento mientras en su cabeza sonaba una alarma como quien está cocinando un pastel en el horno, cuando de pronto… cayó en cuenta de lo que ataba sucediendo… ella era Hotaru… la ex prometida de Darién la que lo abandonó y ahora eran amigas? Que se le pasaba por la mente a aquella chica pretender acercarse a su novio por medio de ella eso era algo que no le iba a permitir, lo que no contaba Jessica era que mientras ella pensaba en eso los dos la miraban con cierta extrañeza.

-Te juro que nunca ha sido mi intención hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos, la verdad ni siquiera había caído en cuenta que este era su apartamento- dijo con la cabeza baja

-Estuve hablando en voz alta- dijo con cierto asombro

-Asi es cariño- le contesto Darién- por eso nos quedamos serios mirándote y escuchando todas las ideas que pasan por tu cabeza- le dio una sonrisa al mirarla

-La verdad no crea que sea buena idea que me quedé lo mejor es marcharme- indico Hotaru

-ni señora tu no vas a ningún lado- sentenció la rubia -a pesar de todo eres mi invitada y como tal tienes que dar muchas explicaciones

-Serena es algo incómodo esta situación no crees mejor dejémoslo para otra ocasión

-no Darién- alegó la rubia- las cosas deben de resolverse en este momento así que ninguno de los dos se irá y se aguantan- cruzo sus brazos en nuestra que no iba a dar marcha atrás

Los dos suspiraron -esta bien Serena vamos a hablar- hablo Hotaru- quiero decirte que si venía con la intención de venir a dañarles la vida, costará lo que me costara, no pensaba en nadie que no fuera yo, la verdad, queria de regreso a Darién, pero al conocerte empecé a cambiar de opinión

\- y por que ese cambio tan repentino?- curiosamente pregunto Darién, no estaba seguro si ella le decía la verdad- te busque para que me dieras una explicación y te perdiste- reclamo

-Lo siento Dary- agacho la cabeza derrotada sabía que eso era muy difícil para ella- cometí un error muy grande, me fui por que me sentí agobiada con todo lo de la boda, quería vivir mi vida plenamente, así que me fui de viaje, conocí muchos países, muchas culturas, pero me sentí sola, no tenía con quién disfrutar, así que volví por ti, pero cuando llegue me contaron todo lo que sucedió y creo que ni yo hubiese sido tan valiente de dar la vida por ti, y te conocí Serena, vi lo valiente que eres y desistí de todo- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar -eres una buena chica, solo cuídalo- dijo mirando a Darién -y tu sigue siendo así de lindo- limpiando las lágrimas-

-Hotaru- susurro Darién tomando las manos de ella -si tú me lo hubieras dicho me hubiese ido contigo.

La rubia miro ese detalle y los celos embargaron su ser -sabes que para mí llevas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón- terminando de decir eso se escuchó la puerta principal cerrar con fuerza -Serena- llamo fuerte a la rubia

-ve con ella- le dijo Hotaru soltandose del agarre -yo me quedo aquí no te preocupes

-la buscare- salió apresurado -y gracias por comprender- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-serena!- comenzó a gritar buscándola pero no la veía, de momento yo sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero hizo caso omiso y no le dio mucha importancia

Mientras tanto Serena caminaba rápidamente, quería salir corriendo del edificio y al ver que nadie la seguía empezó a caminar más lentamente, decidió ir a la cafetería donde hablo por primera vez con Darién, de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho, algo no estaba bien así que decidió ir por un café y devolverse, tomó su celular llamo a Rei

-diga- contestaron del otro lado

-hola Rei-

-serena tonta!- gritaron del otro lado- qué bueno que llamas-

-ahh si? Y eso por que?-

-regreso Hotaru!, Me enteré por que me llamaron a avisarme

-ya lo sabía, en este momento está en el apartamento con Darién- suspiro derrotada

-que! Y los dejaste solos, estás loca o que?

-creo que Darien necesita hablar con ella a solas, además creo que el aún siente algo por ella

-eso no es así, Darién te ama con locura,así que devuelvete al apartamento, tu tienes que estar con ellos, ver qué eso vieja loca no le vaya a hacer nada a Darién

-esta bien iré, y te tendré informada

-eso espero llámame cualquier cosa

-asi lo haré- miro a todo lado había mucha conmoción -espera un momento Rei no cuelgues

-paso algo? Estás bien?-

-si estoy bien solo que al parecer hubo un accidente y hay mucha gente

-por favor ten cuidado, cualquier cosa puede pasa- terminando de decir eso Serena volvió a sentir el dolor en el pecho pero al caminar hacia el accidente dolía aún más

-Darién! Dios santo que sucedió- como pudo paso por entre la gente al verlo botado en el suelo -Darién que pasó aquí!

-usted quien es?- pregunto un paramédico quitándola del lugar

-soy su novia, por favor dígame qué sucedió?- lloraba inconsolable, se le olvidó por completo que había dejado a Rei en la línea

-iba pasando la calle y no se dio cuenta que venía el carro con alta velocidad y fue estrellado-

-estara bien?

-lo tendremos que llevar al hospital tiene un golpe cráneo encefálico y hay que hacerle un TAC, además que tiene varias costillas rotas- el paramédico la subió a la ambulancia junto con Darién en ese momento recordó el celular y de inmediato llamo a Rei

-serena que le pasó a Darién- había escuchado parte de la llamada

-vamos al hospital, tiene un golpe en la cabeza, además de varias costillas rotas- hablaba entre sollozos

-llamare a las chicas para que vayan y te acompañen y llamaré a Mina, tomaré el primer vuelo hacia allá

-esta bien aquí las espero

En ese momento colgó y le tomo la mano a Darién, le pedía al cielo que no lo dejara morir, él era todo para ella

Mientras tanto Hotaru al ver que ninguno volvió decidió irse, pues tenía que buscar un hotel donde quedarse, salió del edificio y camino hacia uno de los hoteles más cercanos, llevaba una maleta pequeña, pues no era de las chicas que les gustaba cargar maletas gigantescas, entro y pidió un cuarto, al subir al cuarto piso entro a la habitación asignada, se sentó en el borde de la cama y no aguanto más y se dispuso a llorar, pensaba que jamás iría a encontrar el amor, eso no estaba diseñado para ella tel único hombre que de verdad la amo ya estaba enamorado de otra, culpa de ella por haberse ido sin decir nada...

Lo que Hotaru no pensaba era que el destino tenía para ella algo preparado y debía aprovechar la oportunidad si quería ser feliz...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que estaré publicando más seguido.

No olviden sus votos y sus comentarios, cualquier ayuda es grandiosa para seguir adelante con esta obra

Alaina Moreno ?￢ﾜﾌ


End file.
